Broken Torn Smashed
by hpfan99
Summary: I loved him. I really really did. Cedric Diggory, that is. All I ever asked for was one guy. Just him. But Cho had to snatch him from me, just like everything else in my life. And do you know what? She never loved him.


**A/N: Hey! I know I wrote this a long time ago, and I read it again today. It was so full of grammar mistakes and ugly sentences, that I rewrote it. I hope you enjoy the re-written version of Broken, Torn, Smashed.**

* * *

Broken, torn and smashed.

That's how I felt when Cedric Diggory asked out my best friend, Cho Chang. And when she said yes.  
I'm not being spiteful or anything but really, it's not fair. It's not fair that my best friend got to go out with the guy _I_ crushed on for ages. The most painful thing is that she didn't even notice him until he was interested in _me_.

I know I was one of her best friends, and I know it's horrible to say this but really, it should have been me who went out with Cedric. It really wasn't fair. She knew never cared about him. She never _knew_ him. But I did.

Cho always got everything. Cho always got everyone's attention. Cho always got the guys that I wanted. Cho always got the top grades. Cho always got the popularity, everywhere and almost anywhere we went. Cho always captured guys' hearts. Cho always got better things than me. Cho always seemed to be prettier than me.

Cho was everything. Everything that I'd ever wanted to be. Cho got everything I had ever wanted. The saddest thing was that all I'd asked for was one guy. But Cho got him too. Suprise, suprise. I didn't realize back then that Cho was the kind of person that just had to have the things that other people wanted. Especially me.

I tried getting over Cedric years ago. I knew he was too good for me, and I knew he didn't even know that May Summers was ever born. I was sick and tired of watching him and hoping. Hoping that one day, he would see me and know that I was perfect for him. I was sick of hurting every time I saw him with some other girl. My solution to this was dating other guys but that didn't work. Not that there was nothing wrong with them. We got on quite well, but then Cho would suddenly show up out of nowhere.

BAM!

Cho's center of attention.

..and I was forgotten. As always.

You know, the weird thing was that Cho never seemed to be sorry that she snatched my dates out from under my nose. She actually seemed to feel good about it. What I still don't get is why she always felt that she always had to have what I wanted. I guess I'll never know.

I honestly don't know what she has but when guys see her, there's some kind of...i don't know...enchantment? They just seem to gawp and fall under her spell.  
I guess she was born with attention and the beauty. I know I'm not exactly hideous. Auburn hair, crystal blue/green eyes, pale pale skin. Some people call me beautiful, but what would that make Cho?

It was that day, that I finally broke. It was that day that I cracked, and was smashed into pieces.

It was that day when Cho, Marietta, Lesley and I were sitting under the big tree by the lake. I recall that we were discussing who we supported for the Triwizard Tournament.  
Of course, I fully supported Cedric, and Marietta too, while Lesley supported Harry Potter. Cho said she supported both. Ha.  
I was about to tell Cho that she couldn't pick both. But I was interrupted. We all looked up as a small cough interrupted us.  
My heart practically melted at the sight of Cedric Diggory, as he flashed his killer smile.  
The weird thing was, he was looking directly at me. Me. ME! May Summers that lived in the shadow of Cho Chang!

I could feel myself blushing like a ripe tomato. A happy ripe tomato.

"Hey, May. Y'know the Yule Ball coming up?" He began to say to me.  
Well, I was amazed that he actually knew my name, let alone the fact that I exist. I really wondered why on earth he was chatting to me about the ball.  
"Well, i was wondering if you wanted to go. With me, i mean."He finished.  
I did. I really really did. I still wish that I did.

My jaw dropped open. All my friends squealed. Well, the majority of them, anyway. Guess the one person who didn't and win a prize.  
I couldn't believe it! Cedric Diggory had asked me out! Me! May Summers. Not Cho Chang or some other ditzy girl. I felt like dancing around the whole school and kissing everyone! Even Snape!

"Of c-course!"I stuttered back.

He flashed a gorgeous smile at me. He turned around to look at all of us, as he was about to go.  
"Well, I'll see you at the entrance hall at seven. See you la-"  
He suddenly stopped. His gaze had landed on Cho. I actually wondered this at the back of my mind, even in my joy. I wondered why he hadn't fallen over Cho.  
"Not again! Not again!" My mind screamed. "Not you, too!" It was his turn for his jaw to drop.  
"H-h-hi." He stuttered, staring at her. "W-what's your name? Have I seen you before?"  
Cho gave him her flirty smile.(The nerve of her!) She swooshed her long black hair over her shoulders and batted her eyes, looking down, slightly. I recognized this move as: The Flirt-With-That-Guy-To-Steal-Him-From-May-To-Make-Her-Life-Miserable Move. Apparently Lesley recognized it too, as she looked at me, then Cedric, then finally Cho, uncertainly. Marietta, on the other hand, stared at Cho and Cedric, dreamily, and gazed at Cho as if she was her idol. That girl never had much sense. How on earth did she get into Ravenclaw?

"I'm Cho Chang. Nice to meet you." Cho fluttered, smiling at him, shyly.  
"Well, as you know, i'm Cedric. Have you got a date for the ball?" He asked, gently.  
"Well, no." Her voice came out as a giggle.

His entire face seemed to lighten up, as if Christmas had come early.  
"Do you want to go with me?" He asked, excitedly.

I froze.

"WHAT?!"I screamed.

They both turned to look at me. Cedric looked slightly apologetic, as if he couldn't help but ask Cho out, and I was in the way. Cho, on the other hand, looked anything but apologetic. She shot a triumphant smirk out of the corner of her mouth. But I was too shocked to notice or to care about that.

Cedric looked at me. He smiled. "I'm sorry, May. You wouldn't mind if I went with, Cho, right? I'm really sorry. I'll set you up with one of my friends. I-"

I cracked. I cracked after years of being tormented by Cho snatching whatever I wanted. "What is wrong with me?! Why does everyone fall for Cho?! Well, you know what Diggory?! I don't give a damn! Set me up with your friends! Do what you want! But i won't be there!"

I stormed off back to the castle, tears stinging in my eyes. I fell onto my bed and cried.

I kept asking myself why Cho was the center of everything.  
But then, I realised...  
Cho was everything.

That night, all my friends turned on me. So much for L.O.V.E. They seemed to think that I'd somehow betrayed Cho! The nerve! I mean, Cho was the one betraying me! Infact, she did it all the time!

When I pointed that out, they all huffed and went over to Cho, to gush about what she was going to wear, and in Marietta's case, if Cho needed her to hold up the back of her dress, so that it wouldn't scrape the floor. They forgot all about me. Well, by then, I was too used to it to care. Lesley looked at me, at one point, rather sympathetically. I stared at her, pleadingly, but she seemed to give a sigh and she turned back into Cho's conversation.

Well, since then, we haven't been friends. Not now. Probably not ever.

Later on, I saw Cho and Cedric together. They looked so happy, together. They looked so right. I was aching, inside, as I thought that I could have been standing with my arm linked with Cedric. Not Cho. It really wasn't fair. Why did these things happen to me, and never Cho?

Time seemed to fly by after the ball. I wasn't planning on going but I decided to go at the last minute, with a friend, Michael Stevens. Michael and I just went to the ball as friends. We both didn't plan on going but we thought it would be cool to hang out, together at the dance and have fun. Ha. So much for fun.  
My heart ached as i saw Cedric and Cho dancing really close. I saw that Harry Potter had the same expression on his face as he watched Cedric and Cho, too. I felt bad for Harry. I hoped that He didn't fall for her, too. Not because of spite but simply because Cho wasn't worth it.  
Everything happened so fast. The Third Task was coming closer and closer and was finally there. Even though I promised myself that I'd stop liking Cedric, i had full confidence that he would win.

The final task had started. I watched as the champions, in turn, ran into the giant maze.  
Few minutes later, there was a red spark shooting up. A signal that someone had been taken down. I was so afraid that Cedric might have been injured. But he hadn't been. It was Fleur Delacour. I let out a sigh of relief.

Next, there was another spark. But it wasn't Cedric, either. If only, it had been.  
Ludo Bagman announced that the final contestants were Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory. About ten minutes later, there was a big purple swirl at the middle of the maze.  
The majority of us students thought that one of the two contestants had reached the trophy  
But we were wrong.

Apparently, when someone had reached the trophy, the maze was supposed to vanish. But there was no such sign of that. We had no clue on what had just happened, or what would come. This was certain though. Harry and Cedric were gone.  
I was worried sick, as I wondered where my Cedric was, especially as Dumbledore seemed to be more worried than any of us. Professor Moody seemed strangely quiet.

For hours, we waited. Waited. And waited. Then, it happened. Something that turned my world over. There was another swirl and two people entered the grounds.

Harry and Cedric.

My heart leaped with joy that they were ok. The crowed roared with cheers and there was a thunderstorm of applause.

But yet again, we were wrong.

I looked again. Something hadn't seemed right. I was right that it was wrong. There they were. A blood-covered, terrified Harry and a dead Cedric.  
I screamed. My wail, carrying over the stands. A person looked around to stare at me, then at what I had just seen, and wished wasn't happening.

Cedric couldn't be dead. As the people began to realize what had happened, they began to spin around me. Everything seemed unreal, and people's voices echoed around my head.  
A few days later, I woke up in the Hospital Wing.

It was the last day of term. Everyone was bound to be in the Great Hall. I didn't believe then, for a single second that Cedric would truly have been dead. I convinced myself that I must have hallucinated.

I ran down to the Great Hall. Just fast enough to hear.

"To Cedric Diggory."

I froze. Maybe he had won the tournament, and that's why they were toasting to him. But he wasn't standing up in front of the school. I desperately turned and looked at the Hufflepuff table. Scanning for him.

I realized. I had not hallucinated.

Cedric Diggory was gone.

Forever.

I was broken. Torn. Smashed.

* * *

**A/N: Review are appreciated **


End file.
